mr_sticky_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Line
1926-- April 15th # Roger Lemarc is born. 1927-- November 6th # Diedtrich Weber is born 1930-- October 27th # Father Judas Bugiardo is born 1939 September 1st # WW2 begins 1944-- December 24th # Jack is born 1945 September 2nd # WW2 ends 1946-- June 8th # Roger Lemarc Jr is born 1947-- January 13th # Jill is born 1951-- August 16th # Max Collins is born 1955- November 1st # Vietnam War Begins December 13th # Joseph Kingley is born 1960- May 26th # Detective Piccaroni is born 1962-- April 10th # Jeremiah Daniels is born 1963-- June 19th # Jack (19) is hired by Jill's (16) family. Jack desires Jill June 29th # Jack desires Jill September 5th # Jill goes missing after talking with Jack September 17th # Jill's mutilated corpse is found by a fisherman in a lake September 20th # Jack is lynched and killed for the murder of Jill September 27th # Jack's house is bought by a rich couple October 4th # Rich Couple finds a blood written message saying "the race war has already begun. judgment is nigh" 1964- December 19th # Sigfried is born 1966- July 19th # Ivan is born # Klevis Daniels is born 1969-- January 23rd # Daniel is born April 26th # Detective mencher is born, 1970-- October 26th # Warden Parbeese is born 1971- October 6th # Sweyn is born 1972-- March 17th # "Ammo" is born, April 21st # Gerald is born 1974-- June 9th # Johan is born, November 21st # Robert is born 1975-- March 21st # Detective Ratzbluemd is born April 30th # Vietnam War Ends 1976-- March 18th # Professor Tickens is born, May 15th # November 26th # Dillion is born December 4th # Mark is born, 1977- December 12th # Paul is born 1978-- Feburary 1st # Mr. Magle is born Feburary 26th # Franz is born, November 4th # Jayrhon Banst is born 1979-- Feburary 12th # Detective Scragglio is born 1980-- April 23rd # Teddy is born 1981-- Feburary 26th # Brent Yechim is born, June 24th # Otto is born 1983-- January 17th # Ryan is born, April 27th # Mrs. Magle is born, August 20th # Maurice is born, December 6th # Bill Gilplex is born 1984-- January 3rd # Jewelia Yechim is born 1985-- July 26th # Gus is born, November 23rd # Terry Jones is born 1986-- June 30th # Mr. Craigerson is born, August 11th # Detective Rutchers is born 1987-- February 22nd # Kyle Von Himmler is born, May 23rd # Mr. Owens is born, October 17th # Todd is born 1988-- March 11th # Mrs.Craigerson is born, July 5th # Elijah is born September 18th # Mu Tao is born 1989-- March 14th # Mrs. Owens is born, June 8th # River Joans is born, December 18th # William Oaks is born 1990-- April 9th # Lucien Daniels is born August 1st # James is born, August 2nd # First Gulf War September 15th # Peter is born 1991-- January 7th # Blake is born, January 14th # Shantel is born, April 2nd # Alfred is born December 17th # Harold Tazenton is born 1992-- August 20th # Joe is born, August 22nd # Edmund is born, September 9th # Doug is born, October 9th # Ray Jay is born 1993-- June 12th # Mikey is born, December 19th # Brad Oappo is born 1994-- February 7th # Kevin Krann is born, March 15th # Randy is born, December 5th # Maggie Banst is born 1995--Chase Lanston is born 1996--Meghan is born, Amy Parbeese is born, Kelly is born 1997--Peter Yechim is born, Alyssia is born, Dre is born 1998--Bobby Magle is born, Stephanie is born, Harold is born 1999-Julie Yechim is born 2008-- November 1st: # Mr. Owens (21) and Mrs. Owens (19) are beaten, raped and murdered by Joe (16) , Mikey, (15) Kevin (14) and Ammo (36) # Gus (23) is killed indirectly by a zombie Bobby Magle (10) # Mr. Magle (30) is stabbed and killed by Father Judas (78) # Father Judas (78) is shot and killed by Klevis Daniels (32) # Bobby Magle dies (10) # Mrs. Magle commits suicide and shoots herself in the head. # The Monster wakes up as Brent Yechim (27) # Teddy anonymously calls the police on Klevis # Detective Mencher (39) and Detective Piccaroni (48) arrest Klevis # Detective Ratzbluemd (33) meets Klevis Daniels at the station November 7th # Brent Yechim (The Monster) (27) and Jewelia Yechim (24) have a bbq with the Craigersons November 9th # Brent Yechim (The Monster) (27) has an affair with Mrs Craigerson (20) November 12th # Jewelia Yechim catches Brent Yechim (the monster) and Mrs. Craigerson having an affair # Brent Yechim (the monster) reveals he has already beheaded some random woman # Mrs. Craigerson (20) is beheaded and killed by Brent Yechim (The Monster) (27) # Jewelia Yechim (24) is stabbed and killed by Brent Yechim (The Monster) (27) # Julie Yechim (9) is thrown out a window by her dad Brent Yechim (the monster) # Mr. Craigerson (22) dies of unknown causes before his house goes up in flames # Brent Yechim (The Monster) (27) dies of unknown causes # Detective Ratzbluemd (33) and Detective Scragglio (29) meet Peter Yechim (11) # Julie Yechim's whereabouts are unknown # Detective Ratzbluemd and Detective Scragglio take Peter Yechim to BurgerBaes 2012- April 16th # Peter Yechim (15) meets Alyssia (15) and Meghan (16) # Peter Yechim (15) is reunited with his missing sister Julie Yechim (13) 2016- July 29th-- # The Monster wakes up as Chase Lanston (21) # Chase Lanston (the monster) walks out of Professor Tickens College Class and doesn't remember that Amy Parbeese (20) is his girlfriend. Stephanie (18) thinks Chase was faking amnesia # Chase Lanston gets into a fight with NeoNazis) Franz (38) and Otto (35) at a bar where Julie Yechim (17) works # Chase Lanston (The Monster) (21) is stabbed and killed by NeoNazis Robert (42), Franz and Otto # Peter Yechim (19) and Blake (25) hunt zombies # Klevis Daniels (40) talks with Kyle Von Himmer (29) about escaping prison July 30th # Peter Yechim wakes up in Blake's home # Kyle Von Himmer talks with Ammo (44) about Klevis' plan to escape prison August 1st-- # Klevis gets into a fight with Tyrone (24) # Correctional Officer Edmund (24) dies when he touches Klevis' Divine Hand of Judgment # Klevis predicts Jayrhon Banst (38) will hang himself in his own cell in two days # Klevis is put in solitary confinement by the guards August 2nd # Peter Yechim visits his mother's grave # Detective Ratzbluemd (41) talks to Klevis while he is in solitary confinement # Mikey (23) tells the "ghost story" to Maggie Banst (22) and Doug (24) # The Monster wakes up as Randy (22) # Mikey brings Maggie Banst and Doug to Jack's house and and shoots and kills them both August 3rd # Detective Rutchers (30) and Detective Mencher (47) find the corpse of Chase Lanston # Randy (The Monster) stabs Otto before being shot to death by Franz and Robert # Amy Parbeese tries to call Chase but he doesn't answer since he is dead # Detective Mencher coerces Detective Rutchers into burying Chase Lanston and covering up his murder # Detective Scragglio gets lunch for herself and Detective Ratzbluemd # Peter Yechim and Blake get ready to fight more zombies # Warden Parbeese (46) Correctional Officer William (27) and Correctional Officer Terry (31) find the corpse of Jayrhon Banst hanging in his own cell # Otto dies from his stab wound # The Monster wakes up as Brad Oappo (23) and decides to look for "his daughter" August 4th # Julie Yechim takes the public bus to the University and meets Mikey (23) ,Kevin (22) and Joe (24)